


Extradition

by The Red Room (TheRedRoom)



Category: Political RPF
Genre: Angst, Existential Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedRoom/pseuds/The%20Red%20Room
Summary: Justin is arrested. Justin's POV





	

You are Justin Bieber, the most successful young male star in the world.

You've erected twelve bronze statues around the states in your honour, and millions of people around the world lusts after your shrivelled white arse like gangs from Rotherham lust after girls.

It was right after your latest concert in LA, a night full of shagging fifteen-year-old Latina slags back at your hotel when armoured vehicles roll onto the street and surround your hotel.

It's the Trump Immigration Police, and they've come after you to extradite you back to Canada after you were caught smoking weed outside Trump Tower.

"Holy shit," you shout as soldiers storm your room. They drag your girlfriends into their vehicles.

One of the armed men shouts at you, "Where are your papers, boy!?"

"Fuck you, I'm Justin Bieber, I don't need to carry around papers!" you shout. "I left them in my car."

"Liar, you don't have you piece of shit criminal immigrant!" he yells at you. "You're going back to Canada where you belong!"

You feel a sharp pain in your head, and the world fades to black.

When you wake up, you're in a small prison cell. A TV is on in one corner, with President Donald J. Trump giving a speech. He was standing in front of a large crowd at the White House, presidential as ever.

You recognise them. They are the American people to whom you've sang for the last several years of your life.

"America, every day," he announces, "becomes freer and freer of the criminals that ruin our lives. Our latest criminal deportation was that of Justin Bieber. Thank you to those brave men and women who located him and tracked him down, you are the heroes of our country!"

The crowd of Americans break out into wild cheering.

They are happy.

Thu are happy that you were arrested. They are happy that you were taken away, far from their country. They are happy that you won't ever sing for them again, that you won't release anymore music, that you won't hold another concert.

You realise that your entire life is a lie.

You aren't loved.

You aren't the most successful young Malle star in the world.

You are hated, mocked, universally despised, that even the Canadian Government doesn't want you back.

It hits you for a moment. And suddenly, you want to die.

You wonder for a moment about those Latina girls you were with, just after the concert. Where are they now? In a small cell like you are? Back across the border?

You've ruined their lives, and your own.

Sobbing alone, you curl up in a corner.


End file.
